


Always Take Note Of Your Flatmate's Occupation (in case of awkward situations)

by nameless_constellation



Category: Band Yarouze!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Police-Vigilante AU, i guess, i mean technically he nearly died, no one dies here for once, oh look it's another AU I wrote while procrastinating on the other AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_constellation/pseuds/nameless_constellation
Summary: "Asahi was shell-shocked when Misato finished recounting the accident. For once, he hadn't tripped over anything on a mission but he had still gotten injured? Damn, he should really listen to Kazuma and cocoon himself up in sponges."((No really, don't ask how or why he got into police frontlines))AU: Asahi is in the police force, chasing down a vigilante known as the Dullahan a.k.a Kazuma, who is also his flat mate.





	1. Just Some Big Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> My anger at only FC-ing Whiz! twice after playing it 90 times has escalated into this monstrosity

 

  
_"Left! He's to your left!"_   
_"Hold him there! Don't let him go!"_   
_"I'm trying, I require assita— **gAH**!"_   
_"— **Asahi**!"_

* * *

 

Running forward, Asahi slams the door open , his shoes flying off his feet in disarray.  
"I'm finally hooooooooome!" He shrieked, spinning around before collapsing onto the messy couch. Sadly, he fell off soon after, clutching desperately at a cushion.

"Kazumaaaaa!"

"If you'd shut your trap, I might just get my work done."

Irritated, Kazuma scowled from his room door. He tapped his pencil against his nose bridge and shook his head at his roommate sprawled on the carpet. "You really should take care. Don't split your stitches again." Asahi giggled and rolled around to face him, "it'll be fine. He didn't hurt me much." His gently massaged his tummy, "besides, he even gave me a keepsake!" Waving a small hourglass necklace around, he propped himself into an upright position. "I found it in my pocket", Asahi sighed wistfully, "say, that vigilante isn't as bad a person as they think he is, despite his scary suit."

Kazuma looked away from those imploring eyes; he couldn't face up to his own guilt.

"Perhaps."

* * *

(( _flashback_ ))

The green-haired youth tugged at his helmet and breathed out a sigh. Carefully, he snuck through the dark alley, treading lightly every step he took. A man was singing old tavern songs from a corner and smell of drunks filled the air. Kazuma gagged slightly, disgusted with the neglect and abuse. As quietly as he could, he unsheathed his sword. Slowly, he slid behind the drunkard. With his sword poised, he mouthed a prayer.

"May you be forgive for all your sins, acquitted in a better place."

As the head hit the floor with a dull thunk, the sirens closed in. The doors of police cars slammed shut as officers clambered out. Shit, there had been a tip off. Kazuma gritted his teeth underneath his helmet and cursed whoever saw him died horribly. Taking off, he leapt onto a series of squatter houses, the tin roof clattering feebly under his feet as the police gave chase. Still clutching his sword in his hand, Kazuma struggled to keep him balance on the flimsy sheets of metal. He turned around and sliced through a particularly rusty one, wincing as several officers fell through into the families below. Soundlessly, he wished them a swift recovery from whatever bruises they might have gained. After checking his surroundings, Kazuma hauled himself into another dark alley way to catch a breath.

"Stop right there!"

Well, his break was now over. With little hesitation, he leapt onto yet another row of squatter houses and ran for his life. His pants drew white puffs in the cold winter night as the rattling continued to break through the silence. Cautiously, he turned around and glanced at his pursuers. Just as he noted in satisfaction the distance between them, he was caught unaware by the squad that ambushed him from the front.

" _ **Asahi?!**_ "

Kazuma stumbled and fell, reflexively grasping onto the first thing he could. They tumbled down onto the ground, a mess of panic and screams. The first thing Kazuma realised is the blood glistening on his black armour; not his but...Asahi did not move, the front of his blue soaked uniform soaked through with blood. Kazuma felt bile rising up his throat as he noticed the thick fluid dripping from his sword. Shaking, he took Asahi's jacket that hung around his waist and ripped it into shreds. As fast as he could, he hastily bandaged the cuts; although they weren't deep it still reeked of gore. He could hear the footsteps closing in on them. Guiltily, he undid good luck charm that hung around his scabbard; a small hourglass necklace, and folded it neatly into Asahi's fist. His bare hand was so soft and warm against his glove. With a muttered apology, he left.


	2. Chapter 2

When Asahi woke up, he was greeted by a glowing white ceiling that hurt his eyes. Immediately, he tried sitting up but winced as a wave of dull ache washed over him. The door was busted over as he ran his fingers over the white bandages that covered his midriff.

"Asahi! Are you alright? Does it still hurt?"

Misato launched himself at Asahi and whispered. "The nurse will have my head if I'm too loud." Asahi smiled weakly, wondering if he should tell his partner that busting through a hospital door was already considered being loud. Instead, he licked his lips and croaked. "What happened?"

Asahi was shell-shocked when Misato finished recounting the accident. For once, he hadn't tripped over anything on a mission but he had still gotten injured? Damn, he should really listen to Kazuma and cocoon himself up in sponges. Frowning, Misato whined. "Hey, are you even listening? Aren't you happy to know you're not causing your own injuries for once?" Suddenly, he rummaged around in his bag and pulled out a shiny object.

"For you," he said, "they found you clutching it. As much as they though it was a message from the Dullahan, they couldn't get anything off it. It's yours now." Asahi took the necklace gingerly between his fingers and watched in awe as glittering sand fell from the hourglass. He turned it around in his hands a few times, admitting the sparkly chains.

"So I was thinking, could the Dullahan be leaving this as a message to you. As in, only you." Asahi stared at Misato in disbelief. A message from the Dullahan? To him? As preposterous as it sounded, it was a possibility they couldn't eliminate. "Let's work together and find his identity before the rest!" Seeing Misato's determined face, Asahi couldn't help but laugh.

As soon as he was discharged Asahi raced back home. The hospital was extremely boring to stay in; Misato could only visit off shift and Kazuma was way too busy with his job to come frequently, and the food was bland and tasteless. He had missed Kazuma's cooking so much. Sighing in bliss, he continued cuddling the cushion on the carpet, much to Kazuma's irritation. Just the same ol' pissy Kazuma. He noticed, however, when Kazuma adverted his gaze when Asahi spoke of the necklace.

"Hey, Kazuma. Is something bothering you?"

Startled, Kazuma spluttered. "Huh—of course not." Unconvinced, Asahi squinted at his flat mate before finally reaching bingo.

"Ah! I saw you looking at a similar necklace that day. Did Kimono Girl reject your gift?"   
"What?! No, why you—"  
"Ahahaha, now don't be shy Kazuma!"  
"You little—"

Deep down, Asahi admits, it stings a little whenever he is reminded that the one meant for Kazuma wasn't him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this was going somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> I lied. The Halloween series is going to be pushed back for a while. And no, this is not complete either because I'm drowning in work and I wrote this on the bus. God bless my shitty soul and hope I don't kill anyone again.


End file.
